A Cold Winter's Day
by Tryan
Summary: One cold Christmas, Snake and Samus have some fun. WARNING: LEMON, DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT MATURE ENOUGH. Reader requested story.


**AN: Hey, it's Tryan with a reader requested story. This story has been brought to my attention by an inspiring writer known as Spawnzilla014. Please, after you have finished reading, reviewing, and destroying evidence, check out the some of his work. Now I bet you are confused about what I mean by destroying evidence. This is going to be a little writing known as a lemon. This is going to revolve around Spawn and my favorite pair; Snake and Samus. So here is your warning now: THIS IS A LEMON. DO NOT CONTINUE READING IF YOU ARE NOT MATURE ENOUGH FOR THIS FORM OF WRITING. This is going to tie into my story Noble 6 joins the brawl, meaning that Altre will be here too. If you have not read 6 yet, please do so. Now let's begin the story. Once upon a time...**

* * *

_**A Cold Winter's Day  
-Setting: Smash Mansion**_

* * *

"Haha missed me." Link laughed.

"Oh yeah? Take this!" Zelda said as she through another snowball.

"BOOM HEAD SHOT!" Altre laughed as Link chased him.

The entire roster was outside and playing in the snow on Christmas day. Everyone was having fun by throwing snowballs, building forts, or having a nice hot cup of coaco. Link and Zelda were having a snowball fight against each other while Snake and Samus were cuddled inside by the fire. Samus loved the snow, but she hated being cold. Snake just wanted to keep her nice and warm.

"Hey Samus, do want to join Link and Zelda in their snowball fight?" Snake asked softly.

"Do you have anything warm to wear?" Samus asked as she burrowed her head in the crook of his neck while hugging his waist.

"Well there is my arctic gullies suit." Snake laughed.

"No... that thing is too big for me." Samus said in a small voice.

"Then you can take my jacket." Snake said as he got up with Samus.

"Yay. Let's go." Samus said as they went to get Snake's jacket.

"Ladies first." Snake said as Samus zipped up the jacket and walked out the door.

"Why thank you." Samus giggled at Snake's actions.

"Now where are th-" Snake said as he closed the door and immediately took a snowball to the face.

"Head shot." Samus laughed as Snake brushed the snow off his face.

"Link, show yourself!" Snake yelled as he prepared a snowball of his own.

"Come find me." Link laughed.

"You're gonna get it fairy boy." Snake growled as he ran after Link.

"He's not going to find him." Zelda said to Samus as she approached her.

"Why not?" Samus asked.

"Because Link buried himself somewhere in a fort." Zelda shook her head.

"Snake will find him. He is a good hunter." Samus remembered.

"Well I am freezing. Want to go inside and warm up?" Zelda asked.

"I just got out here. Plus I want to get Altre." Samus spoke with confidence.

"Fine. Let's go find our boyfriends." Zelda said as she started walking.

"Agreed." Samus said as she followed.

After ten minutes of searching for Snake and Link and avoiding getting caught in cross-fires, Samus and Zelda finally found them.

"Ah! Get him off!" Link yelled as he was getting a snow noogy from Snake.

"I told you you're gonna get it." Snake said as he kept on.

"I'm sorry!" Link said as he tried to break free.

"Ok boys, stop the rough housing before someone gets hurt." Samus laughed.

"Thank you Samus." Link said as he quickly hugged her after Snake released him.

"3... 2... Don't let me get to one." Snake said.

"Oh come on Snake. We are all friends, but Link, you can get off now." Samus said as she lightly pushed him away.

"Sorry. I am getting colder. Almost reminds me of snow peak." Link said as he remembered the yeti.

"Yeah, you almost got a cold. Come on, let's go inside and warm up." Zelda said as she walked arm and arm with Link back to the mansion.

"Warm her up really good Link." Samus laughed as Zelda flicked her off while still walking.

"Was that comment really needed?" Snake asked as he grabbed Samus' ass.

"Yes, but what are you doing? Ay!" Samus yelped as Snake grabbed the waist and put her on his shoulder..

"We are going to find Altre." Snake laughed.

"So why am I draped on your shoulder?" Samus asked.

"You'll see." Snake answered as he walked to the stream.

"Wait, Snake, Altre is over there with Sonic." Samus pointed.

"Hmmm... So he is. Oh well..." Snake said as he continued to the stream.

"Snake? What are you doing?" Samus wondered.

"We are going somewhere fun." Snake said as he slowly walked down a hill.

"No Snake. I don't want to have sex in the snow. It is too cold for that." Samus said as she realized that they were in an area away from everyone.

"We aren't doing that. We are going to ice skate." Snake said as he put her down.

"Ice skating? Snake, you suck at ice skating. Remember when you broke your leg the last time?" Samus worried as she grabbed his arm.

"Ok, so how about some hide and seek?" Snake laughed.

"Sure. This white coat of yours will be good camo in the snow." Samus said as she nuzzled her face into the coat.

"Yeah, well I have a tracker in that. It will be a little unfair." Snake admitted.

"Fine. I get to hide first though." Samus giggled as she removed the coat and took off.

"Whatever you like." Snake said as he went to the closest tree. "1... 2... 3...- 97... 98... 99... 100! Ready or not, I'm comin' for you." Snake yelled as he went to find her.

'Haha. He will never find me.' Samus thought as ducked behind a pile of snow.

"Samus... Where are you?" Snake sang.  
Snake took his time searching for Samus. He knew she disliked the cold and that it was a matter of time before she gave up. Then he heard a noise coming from som snow a few feet away.

"Ahchew!" Samus sneezed in a high pitch.

"Ah ha. Found you, you little pixie." Snake laughed as he looked over the pile of snow.

"Good. I am fr-fr-free-CHEW!" Samus sneezed as she got up.

"Come on. Let's go inside." Snake said as he picked her up and carried her bridal style.

* * *

**Inside by Samus' room...**

* * *

"You are mean. Trying to leave me out in the cold." Samus whined playfully as Snake put her down.

"I can help you warm up by making you some coaco with those big marshmallows you like." Snake said.

"No. Coaco won't work, but I know a way that will warm us both up." Samus smiled as she pulled Snake into her room by the collar of his jacket.

"So what do you have in mind?" Snake asked though he already knew.

"First, you stay here." Samus said as she plopped him on her bed.

"Then what?" Snake laughed as Samus walked to the bathroom.

"You'll find out." Samus laughed as she blew a kiss to him and closed the bathroom door.

"Fine." Snake said as he laid his head on one of her pillows for a quick nap. He was awakened by a strange sound a few minutes later.

"Oh Snake... Yes... Right there... OH!" Samus moaned as the water flowed over her sensitive area.

"Samus? What are you doi- Oh my god!" Snake blushed red as a tomato as he walked in on Samus masturbating in the tub.

"Oh Snake. Snake? SNAKE!" Samus splashed around trying to cover herself from her peeping Tom.

"I'm sorry." Snake said as he tried to leave.

"No, wait, stop." Samus cried as she poked her fingers together while looking away. "Don't you want to join me?" she asked in a cute voice. Snake could not refuse this.

"Well when you put it that way..." Snake started as he removed his shirt an pants.

"Mmm... Slower..." Samus moaned as she nibbled on her knuckle.

"The wonders of water." Snake laughed as he did what she said. When Snake was done, he slowly entered the water.

"It's so warm. It is making me horny." Samus said as she moved closer to Snake and French kissed him. The tongue wrestling lasted for a good ten minutes before Samus got bored and started to play with Snake's 'snake'. "Oh, you are getting so hard. The water is really helping."

"Ah... Your hands feel so good." Snake moaned as his ten inch erection came to life and poked its head out of the water.

"Here, lean back. I want to try something, but keep it above the water." Samus said as Snake obeyed. He leaned all the way back so that his head rested on the edge of the tub. Samus got up and stood in front of Snake while giving him an amazing view of her perfectly shaped ass. She then got on her knees facing Snake's dick.

"So you want some 69 action?"Snake laughed as he began to nibble and eat out her pussy.

"First to cum gets handcuffed to the bed." Samus giggled as she started to deepthroath Snake's manhood.

"I do not think that is fair." Snake said as he inserted three fingers into her moist snatch and moved them in and out rapidly.

"Ah... Fuck you Snake." Samus squeaked as she almost bit him from the pleasure she was getting.

"Gah, no biting!" Snake said as he moved away slightly.

"I'm sorry. It is just that what you are doing feels so good." Samus moaned as she shook her butt in his face.

"Well then what about this?" Snake said as he turned his fingers to face her G-spot. He then quickly assaulted it and caused Samus to scream in pure lust and pleasure.

"OH SHIT! SNAKE I'M CU- AHHHHHHHHH!" Samus yelled with a small seizure as she sprayed her juices all over Snake.

"Well now we know who gets to be restrained." Snake laughed as he cleaned himself off and continued licking.

"Poo... the water is so warm though, and you left me to freeze." Samus whimpered cutely trying not to lose her own bet.

"Fine. We can stay in the tub. Come 'ere you." Snake said as he sat up and grabbed Samus' waist to pull her back.

"We haven't tried this position before." Samus said as they were in reversed cowgirl.

"Well we can now. Ready?" Snake said as he stabbed himself into Samus' pussy, immediately hitting her G-spot.

"OH MY GOD!" Samus squealed in extacy. "I am going to enjoy this." She moaned as she started to bounce.

"I get a perfect view of your beautiful ass as well." Snake chuckled as he spanked her.

"Oh yes, Snake, spank me more! Punish me." Samus said with her head and eyes rolled back.

"I will be happy to oblige." Snake said as he spanked her with one hand and tweaked her nipples with the other.

The two fucked and splashed around in the tub for about two hours until one had finally given in.

"Snake! Snake! I'm gonna... CUUUMMM!" Samus said as she almost flooded the tub with her cum. The force of her orgasm made her tight enough to bring Snake to the edge.

"Samus, you're so... tight. I can't hold on much long- AHHH!" Snake grunted as he forced himself deeper as he came.

"Oh yes Snake. Fill me to the brim!" Samus said as she tried to ride out his orgasm.

"Ah... I think that is the last of it." Snake said after a four minute orgasm.

"Oh Snake, look, we're all pruned." Samus giggled as she got off of him.

"Well that is what happens when you fuck in a tub. I guess we should dry the floor." Snake said as he looked at all the displaced water.

"Yeah. We don't want mold." Samus said as she got some towels for herself and Snake.

After a few minutes of drying themselves and the floor, Samus and Snake went to bed. They, however, chose not to put on some pajamas and had one more round under the sheets before going to sleep.

* * *

**The next morning...**

* * *

Samus woke up to Snake's arm around her waist since they fell asleep spooning. She also felt some morning wood poking at her butt.

"Sorry dear, you're going to have to settle that one on your own." She laughed as she carefully got up and got dressed.

After getting dressed, Samus met up with Zelda in the kitchen where she was making breakfast for herself and Link.

"So how was your night Zellie?" Samus asked. "Did Link warm you up?"

"Yeah, but it wasn't really fun because there was water dripping from his ceiling. Care to explain Sammy?" Zelda laughed as she had the upper hand.

"Um... Fuck." Samus said as her head fell.

"Mhmm... You should put some towels down before next time." Zelda mocked.

"Oh come on Zelda. At least there wasn't a lot of water." Samus retorted.

"Yeah, you two must have soaked it all up." Zelda said as she playfully poked Samus' sides.

"Shut up. We were only pruned for ten minutes, but enough about last night, what's for breakfast?" Samus asked as she looked at the pan on the stove top.

"I was making some scrambled eggs for Link and myself, but I can make more for you and Snake if you want." Zelda offered.

"That would be great, but where is Link?" Samus asked.

"He had to 'polish his sword' because I woke up before he did." Zelda giggled.

"Really? Him too?" Samus burst out laughing.

After a few minutes, Snake and Link finally came downstairs to the kitchen.

"So boys, are you done cleaning your weapons?" Samus and Zelda laughed.

Snake and Link mearly looked at each other and then at the ground.

* * *

**AN: Woah, hey, gotta stop it. Well it is done now, but I thought that I was working on another chapter for 6. Spawn, I hope you enjoyed this little affair. As for 6, I am postponing that to work on some reader requested work. However, you can read and review what I have so far. I hope you all had a merry Christmas. So help me if I get flamed for that... Review with your thoughts about the story; what you like, or what you did not like. How can I make this better? Take a couple seconds to review. 'Til the next story, this is Tryan saying ADIOS.**


End file.
